metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Javier-metroid/Archivo2
Estás ahí? Javier-Metroid, hace muxo que no hablamos.Me preguntaba si no estabas ahí, que estarías en... otra parte.Si me recibes y estás no dudes en escribirme un mensaje y hablar por el chat.Adiós, tíoBorsux 20:53 23 mar 2012 (UTC) adivina manana es mi cumpleanos te e eviado miles de mensajes sobre eso y no olvides darme las felicitacione osi no tu -Sylux y Metrox me defrauraran y en mi cumpleanos mi cumple manana adivina manana es mi cumpleanos te e eviado miles de mensajes sobre eso y no olvides darme las felicitacione osi no tu -Sylux y Metrox me defrauraran y en mi cumpleanosSamus 333 21:39 23 mar 2012 (UTC) aja el cumplanero Re: Dos dudillas Hola, . Lo lamento, pero ahora mismo no tengo los programas instalados y no recuerdo como hacerlo. Hay tutoriales en Internet que lo expican paso a paso, si consigo volver a instalar los programas, ya te avisaré. No tenemos un método de archivo de mensajes automático, así que tendrás que hacerlo de forma manual. Puedes crear una página llamada "Usuario Discusión:Javier-metrod/Archivo1" o parecido y allí copias y pegas todos tus mensajes. Para hacer el menú de archivos como lo tengo yo, puedes copiar el código de mi página, no hay ningún problema (en mi página de discusión haz click en "Editar", el código está al principio). Saludos.-- 09:45 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Mi fiel compañero Oye, Javier-Metroid, ¿tú querrías colaborar en la historia que pasaré a ordenador más tarde?.En mi historia, tengo 2 compañeros, pero puedo cambiar los nombres de esos 2 compañeros, y poner tu nombre, y si quiere, también, el de -Sylux.Te dogo esto porque vosotros 2 sois los que mejor me caéis de todo el wiki.Salu2 y contéstame prontoBorsux 15:21 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Contenido Fan Fiction Pues verás, la historia trata sobre las crónicas Borsux (o sea, mías) durante ciertos eventos Metroid (destrucción de los piratas espaciales, de Zebes...), reapariciones (del Phazon, de Samus Oscura...) muertes y traiciones por parte de aliados para conseguir fama y riquezas.Por supuesto, salís, tú y -Sylux (si acepta).Te puedo adelantar el contenido del primer episodio, en el que todos acabamos derrotados ante un enemigo mortal llamado Pedraig, que tumbó a Samus Oscura de un solo rayo.En ese momento, es cuando yo recuerdo todo lo vivido hasta el momento, los acontecimientos de la historia y un final a la altura.Por supuesto, habrá más plazas ( si lo creo conveniente), pero tú y -Sylux seréis los protas, junto a mí, contra el gran Imperio Asbarm.Borsux 15:54 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Historia Javier-Metroid, ya he hecho la primera parte, si la quieres ver ve a mi blog, o si no, a wiki actividad y te saldrá la creación de una entrada llamada: "Metroid¨s Chronicles.Capítulo: 0.Open Chapter".Seguro que te gustará.Comenta si lo has visto y dime que te parece.Atte:Borsux 15:43 27 mar 2012 (UTC) secreto muy importante Este secreto que te voy a contar, solo lo debes saber tu y nadie mas, por lo que cuando leas el mensaje deberas borrarlo, bien ahí va, dentro de poco, después de Semana Santa, haré un blog muy especial, tratará de dibujos de naves, tu haces un dibujo de tu nave o de una cualquiera y yo lo mejorare todo lo que pueda sin cambiar la forma fisica de ella, solo corrigiendo detalles, cuando leas esto lo borras al instante.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 19:00 27 mar 2012 (UTC) salu2 javier-metroid necesito que prendas tu wii te voy a dar mi apodo y clave apodo: andresito. con el punto clave: 4465 9865 9911 1226 enviame un mensaje que si sabes registrar a un amigo o que no sabes te emviare un mensaje diciendo lo que tiene que hacer si es que no sabes y luego te voy a enviar un mensaje por el wii Samus 333 17:23 31 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb|metete WII salu2 javier-metroid necesito que prendas tu wii te voy a dar mi apodo y clave apodo: andresito. con el punto clave: 4465 9865 9911 1226 enviame un mensaje que si sabes registrar a un amigo o que no sabes te emviare un mensaje diciendo lo que tiene que hacer si es que no sabes y luego te voy a enviar un mensaje por el wii Samus 333 17:25 31 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb|metete de campamento hola javi, escucha, hoy me voy de campamente hasta el miercoles, a Cuenca, y la federacion me ha dicho que inpeccione la famosa ciudad encantada de cuenca, algo raro ocurre alli, y yo lo tengo que solucionar, bueno, buena semana santa, adios.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 12:45 1 abr 2012 (UTC) ?????????????????????????????? javier- metroid no te puedo dar mas imformacion pero metete en el chat Samus 333 15:28 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Ya te puse Javier-metroid mira ya te puse en mi blog Metroid Prime Aventure 2 miralo y comenta eso me hace feliz Samus 333 16:53 2 abr 2012 (UTC)thumb|comenta!!! te estuvimos esperando hola Javier-metroid te habia enviado unos mensajes no se si los viste pero Borsux y yo te esperamos en el chat a ti y a -Sylux porfavor metete es un secreto lo que te voy a decir asi que metete Samus 333 13:57 3 abr 2012 (UTC) disculpa millones de disculpas metete estaba haciendo un blog Samus 333 14:55 3 abr 2012 (UTC) la razon una de las razones que no teatiendo es por que me distraigoSamus 333 14:59 3 abr 2012 (UTC) te voy a decir el cecreto pero te estoy esperando lo juro Samus 333 15:03 3 abr 2012 (UTC) mandame un mensaje cuando tte vayas a meter Samus 333 15:07 3 abr 2012 (UTC) creo creo que te lo tengo que decir manana o mas tarde nececito Javier-metroid nececito que te metas en el chat sospecho algo Samus 333 12:48 4 abr 2012 (UTC) algo sospechoso esto esta en unos de losmensajes que te mande pero es algo que sospecho necesito que te lo diga en el chat me deverian meter en una escuela de dectetives Samus 333 14:00 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: No se que ha pasado Hola, . Supongo que se habrá borrado por accidente; aquí puedes ver el momento en el cual sucedió: Momento. Puede ser un error en el explorador de Internet; si experimentas más problemas parecidos por favor házmelo saber. No olvides que si te suceden cosas por las que pierdes o borras accidentalmente el contenido de un artículo, siempre puedes ir al Historial del mismo y hacer clic en el botón "deshacer" en tu última edición, lo que restaurará el artículo a tal como estaba. Por cierto, buen trabajo con las plantillas (como Plantilla:Plantas), quedan muy bien y son muy útiles. Gracias y saludos.-- 15:26 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Corecciones Hola, . El artículo está muy bien. Dos cosas; cuando un artículo lleva paréntesis (por ejemplo, Metroid Prime (criatura), Metroid (especies), etc.), dicho paréntesis debe ocultarse al menos que sea imprescindible. Para hacerlo, debes escribir el enlace de la siguiente forma (en el ejemplo de Metroid Prime (videojuego): Metroid Prime. Lo que está antes de la barra (|) es el nombre del artículo, y lo que está después es lo que tu quieres que el enlace diga. El resultado será éste: "Metroid Prime". También sirve escribiendo otras cosas para evitar repeticiones: primer juego de la saga Prime, etc. También, y aunque no es una regla, intentamos que los nombres de los juegos estén siempre en cursiva: Metroid Fusion, Super Metroid, etc. Muchas gracias por tus contribuciones, saludos.-- 16:12 5 abr 2012 (UTC) ¿? ¿Y como va todo? Por lo visto bien... creo. Felicidades por tu premio de la nave de Samus... y las buenas ediciones. saludos -- 23:27 6 abr 2012 (UTC) denada denada, lo digo por haberte ayudado a ganar el premio de articulo destacado, y enhorabuena por ganarlo, ah, vota a favor de mi historia, por faa.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 17:57 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Por supuesto que lo leeré Bueno, Javier-Metroid, creo que el título resume todo el mensaje, pues claro que lo voy a leer, como no.Por cierto, dentro de poco me voy a cambiar la firma. AdiosBorsux 12:46 9 abr 2012 (UTC) ola javi mira voy hacer una nueva parte solo era para avisarte salu2 Samus 333 15:13 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Categoría:Criaturas de Hola, . Me parece buena idea, ¿qué nombre sugieres para la categoría?-- 16:13 9 abr 2012 (UTC) malas noticias para mi javi ay malas noticias oy no podre conectarme solo les puedo advertir que me castigaron i mi mama dijo que solo sel puedo decir esto asi que nos vemos manana Samus 333 21:04 16 abr 2012 (UTC) unas cosillas ola Javi puedes ir al chat necesito algunas cosillas en que me puedes ayudar a y te metiste en el chat? que creo que vi algo que dice javier-metroid ha salido del chatSamus 333 15:01 19 abr 2012 (UTC) perdon uff perdon esque borre mi cuenta en metroid other m y me distrai jugando entonces pones un texto que dice club metroid ok seguire jugando si tienes una duda dime por mensaje y si no te contesto ya sabes por que de: Samus 333 15:25 19 abr 2012 (UTC) oye javier si estas conectado quisieras conectarte en el chat para hablar con alguien soy spartanhayabusa Spartanhayabusa 16:33 20 abr 2012 (UTC) mira ay javi vi lo ue te saliste del chat te muestro un link de un video de samus y master chief es buenisimo cuando termines de verlo metete en el chat para algo el link es http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=es3Z8cJiZzE&feature=related te va a gustar me dices si te gustaSamus 333 13:29 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Creo que no me has entendido Hola, . Lo siento mucho, me acabo de dar cuenta que había dejado este mensaje sin responder. Si por alguna razón no te respondo, no dudes en insistir ;). Sí, me parece que pueden llevar las categorías correspondientes (de criaturas), nuestras categorías no tienen que necesariamente coincidir con las del juego. Saludos.-- 21:14 10 may 2012 (UTC) Re: imagen destacada Hola, . El concurso de imagen destacada se encuentra suspendido, con el motivo inicial de que no había suficiente participación como para justificar su activación (pocos usuarios activos cada mes). Sin embargo, es evidente que cada vez hay más usuarios y una participación cada vez mayor, por lo que se analizará la posibilidad de reabrir ese concurso, junto con historia destacada y arte destacado. Te mantendré al tanto, saludos.-- 16:21 12 may 2012 (UTC) Ascenso en el proyecto Hola, . Tu trabajo en Metroidover en los últimos meses ha sido espléndido e imparable, especialmente en lo relacionado con las criaturas y especies en general. Es por eso que te propongo un ascenso en el Proyecto Especies a líder del proyecto, por lo que lo dejaría en manos tuyas y de TheTrueDarkness. ¿Te parecería bien? Muchas gracias por toda tu colaboración, y saludos.-- 22:21 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Votación Hola, . Para votar en la candidatura de artículos destacados, debes hacer lo siguiente; accedes a CAD, y buscas la lista de artículos candidatos actuales. Escoges alguno y llegarás a una nueva página, donde habrá una tabla con datos sobre la candidatura. Ahí puedes escoger entre votar o . Dependiendo lo que quieras, haces click en el botón correspondiente. Eso te llevará a una plantilla, que más o menos dice lo siguiente: , borras la parte de "escribe aquí tus motivos" y, evidentemente, los escibes. Luego grabas la página. Puedes votar una vez (ya sea a favor o en contra) en cada propuesta. Puedes decidir votar en uno solo o en los dos. De nada por lo del Proyecto Especies, sé que harás un buen trabajo. Saludos.-- 15:35 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Volvi Amigo e vuelto no tenia luz y no podia conectarme al msn al chat de aqui ni nada no me gustaron esos 5 dias sin luz :( pero ya tengo :) hehe Samus12-The-Gamer 14:17 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Cuidado Cuidado Javi hay un Hacker acechando por la wiki a borrado mi perfil junto a 3 articulos y amenazado a -Sylux en borrar el suyo ten mucha precaucion Samus12-The-Gamer 18:45 6 jun 2012 (UTC) o.o Javiiiii :D Que bien n.n! Te merecías ese ascenso hace mucho amigo ;) Has hecho un buen trabajo en el proyecto en mi ausencia, te lo agradezco (l) xD Cuando nos veamos en el Chat discutimos asuntos del Proyecto que quiero decirte D: Adiosito *-* -- 23:38 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Felicidadesde amigo, te mereces ese pueto, suerte y que te vaya bien... jefe! -- 23:51 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Pregunta Hola, . El rango "líder del proyecto", más allá del simbolismo que lleva consigo (resultado del esfuerzo y trabajo dedicado en el tema) incluye la autoridad total sobre todos los asuntos del proyecto, la modificación y alteración de los objetivos del mismo (siempre en consenso con el resto de líderes), la entrega de rangos de usuarios que decidan unirse o la retirada de los mismos a aquellos que no colaboren (hay que asegurarse que aquellos que llevan el rango realmente hagan algo por el proyecto, y no sea realmente una excusa para llevar el rango en la página de usuario), entre otros. Cabe destacar también que el acceso a un rango importante dentro de un proyecto (en tu caso el más importante, líder del proyecto) es un paso fundamental para aspirar a la administración de Metroidover a mediano o largo plazo. Actualmente no hay rangos entre "ayudante" y "líder", pero estoy trabajando en rangos intermedios que, en el caso de PE, tendrás parte de la responsabilidad de asignar o ascender de rango a aquellos usuarios que lo merezcan. Saludos.-- 15:38 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola :D Hola, Javier. He visto tu mensaje, y creo que fue muy amable de tu parte :3 Me puedes llamar Alme (observa mi perfil, y sabrás la razón xP) ¿En serio tienes el SSBB? Eso me pone de buenas ^w^ He puesto mi clave de amiga en mi perfil ya, si tienes Wi-Fi tú puedes agregarme con mucho gusto :D Saludos. --''Princesa Daisy'' 01:53 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Concursillo de dibujo Hola, . Me he retrasado un poco con el asunto, pero espero que ambos concursos (dibujos e historias) estén listos pronto; si todo va bien el primer concurso será a inicios de julio. Gracias por tu interés (y por tus ediciones) y saludos.-- 12:05 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Que raro es raro eso a mi me apareces desconectado, le puede pasar algo asi a un ordenador nuevo? Re:Problema solucionado Hola Javier Metroid D:, lamento no responderte antes xD Ya había puesto en la página de discusión del Proyecto especies, avisando que se borrarían ciertas categorías D: Menos mal ya se terminó este episodio xD Adiosito :3 17:31 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Problemas en páginas de lugares Hola, . Gracias por el aviso, no te olvides revisar periodicamente la página de discusión del proyecto lugares por si alguien propone nuevas categorías. Sobre lo que dices, sí, ese problema lo suele causar la plantilla del infobox normalmente, dime por favor en qué páginas ves el problema. Gracias y saludos.-- 16:00 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Idea Holas Javier, ¿Como va todo?, bueno si no me equivoco tu hiciste esos cuadros para las distintas especies y todo eso ¿verdad? Bueno, me preguntaba si conocias alguna forma para que el cuadro este "cerrado", y al acerle click encima se abra mostrando su contenido, tal como ya hacen en otras wikis. Esto serviria para ahorrar espacio en el articulo y todo eso. A ver que dices. PD: Menudo enredo de categorias en el "PE" , menos mal ya acabo. Saludos-- 03:56 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Páginas con el problema Hola, . . El problema estaba en el infobox. Ya está solucionado. Gracias y saludos.-- 13:13 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Categorías que se ponen solas Hola, . Gracias por reportarlo, veré cuál es el problema y qué lo causa, saludos.-- 23:05 18 jul 2012 (UTC) buscame en google+ o en gmail. ahi te diré la razon porque ya no apareci. mi e-mail es: kakashisurusuge2@gmail.com saludos ;) Kakashisurusuge4 (discusión) 17:17 21 jul 2012 (UTC)kakashisurusuge4 Re: Hola, . Que disfrutes tus vacaciones ;) No entiendo muy bien qué problema estás teniendo con los enlaces, si pudieses volver a explicármelo lo agradecería. Saludos.-- 22:03 21 jul 2012 (UTC) si con gusto lo haré. saludos. Kakashisurusuge4 (discusión) 00:29 22 jul 2012 (UTC)kakashisurusuge4 Hola Javier-metroid... Soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y me gustaría que me hicieras (es decir, que te me pido que me hagas) un dibujo sobre... Bueno, en fin, sigo, quiero que me hagas un dibujo sobre algún planeta que aparezca en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption; puede ser desde Norion hasta Phaaze (pero quiero que se vean desde el espacio). Espero poder admirar ése dibujo cuando lo hagas... 201.116.140.246 02:27 23 jul 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos201.116.140.246 02:27 23 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿Puedes decir que sí? Hola Javier-metroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y me gustaría que me respondieras: ¿Cuál es la clave de tu Wii? Si me la pasas, yo te pasaré la mía y así seremos amigos Wii. Espero tu respuesta. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 02:08 24 jul 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Proyecto Especies Hola Javier-Metroid, te quería hablar sobre el proyecto especies, unas dudillas que me han surgido, y como eres líder del proyecto (y también hay otros motivos), pues me gustaría que me las resolvieras. Bueno, ahí van: 1º Ultimamente he estado colaborando en categorías relacionadas con Metroides y otras Bioformas, y me preguntaba si eso está relacionado con el PE (creo que sí, pero no me querría equivocar) 2º Quiero ser también miembro del Proyecto Lugares, porque hay muchas páginas de lugares sin crear y me gustaría hacer este wiki más grande ¿Podría ser del PE, y a la vez del Proyecto Lugares? GRACIAS, y contéstame pronto, por cierto mira mi firma, a ver que te parece. 21:06 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: He vuelto Hola, . Bienvenido de vuelta. El comentario del que hablas es spam hecho por un bot, ya lo he borrado. Gracias por avisar, saluos.-- 21:47 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola :3 Hola, Javi. Cuánto tiempo sin verte, soy yo, ¡Daisy! :D ¿Como estás? Oye, ¿qué te parece este dibujo? thumb|122px --''Princesa Daisy'' 07:31 1 ago 2012 (UTC). Pues sí :3 Oh, muchas gracias ;D Wow, me lo muestras cuando lo termines. Mm, esa es mi clave del Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero bueno, si quieres también te puedo dar el código de mi Wii; a mi hermana mayor le gusto el nombre Martin, y pues le pusimos ese apodo a la consola, jeje. Saludínes. --''Princesa Daisy'' 21:01 1 ago 2012 (UTC). RE: Oh, te quedo very nice arriba ;D Sigue así. A la, muy bien, luego veo cuál es mi clave de Wii para dartela. Pues, la del Brawl, es para añadir amigos y luchar contra ellos. En otras palabras, ¿podemos ser amigos? :3 Princesa Daisy 00:40 3 ago 2012 (UTC). Títulos de artículos Javier-Metroid, ya sé que están en inglés pero, yo los cambié, los renombré, el único que no renombré fue Fault Line, que creo que es Falla Magna, pero los volveré a renombrar, bueno, Adios. Fdo: 14:45 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Ya me decidí... Hola Javier-metroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y me gustaría informarte de que ya me decidí: ¡QUIERO UN DIBUJO DE LA SUPERFICIE DE BRYYO! Perdón por gritar, es que lo quería decir ya.0 Espero ver el dibujo... Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 23:11 3 ago 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Viaje Javier-Metroid, quería decirte que no voy a poder editar durante 4 días (concretamente de lunes a jueves) porque e voy de viaje, ¿vale?, por ello no me podré conectar al chat. Por cierto siento haberme ido hace dos días así de repente, esque se me fue la conexión y no me pude conectar. Bueno dicho esto adios. Fdo: 22:36 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: El comentario Hola, . Se trata de un programa automático que añade publicidad o ciertas palabras clave, normalmente dentro de textos sin sentido, para que la página (Metroidover) aparezca en servidores de búsqueda bajo ciertas formas. Al ser programas no pueden registrarse, por eso siempre son usuarios anónimos y es esa la razón por la que al registrarte en alguna página (incluyendo Metroidover) te piden que copies un texto aleatorio (llamado captcha), para comprobar que eres una persona real y no un robot. Saludos.-- 17:56 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Hola, . El nuevo sistema de comentarios intenta que los usuarios se den cuenta de la posibilidad de utilizar características como la negrita o los enlaces. Al parecer tiene problemas con Internet Explorer, ¿utilizas ese explorador? Firefox y Google Chrome parecen funcionar correctamente. De cualquier forma, utilizando Internet Explorer funciona si esperas un poco, pero recomendaria que utilizases otro explorador. Si aún tienes problemas, avísame. Saludos.-- 17:28 10 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Solucionado Hola, . Me alegro que se haya solucionado, aunque no es un problema de tu portátil, es un problema conocido ya en la Central de Wikia y que la gente allí está tratando de solucionar, parece que existe una mayor incidencia en Internet Explorer que en los demás navegadores. Las encuestas se utilizarán sobretodo para obtener feedback informales de los usuarios que visiten Metroidover, tanto anónimos como registrados. Digo informales, porque para las discusiones "serias" se seguirá utilizando el sistema que se ha usado hasta ahora (plantillas a favor, en contra, etc.), puesto que si bien las encuestas son útiles para conocer la opinión general de la comunidad, no son fiables al 100% puesto que no sabemos quien vota ni cuantas veces. Serán muy frecuentes a partir de ahora en las noticias, para ver el grado de participación y opinión de los usuarios en futuros eventos (como el congreso) o concursos (como historia del mes). Saludos.-- 13:26 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Aquí está mi contraseña... Hola Javier-metroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos. Perdón por no haberte pasado mi contraseña hace mucho, pero en fin, aquí está: Clave: '7992 5982 0442 6038 '''Apodo de la consola: '''SmasherWii (yo la puse) Bueno, ahora sólo te registraré. Adiós. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 18:37 13 ago 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos ¿Puedes crearme otro? Hola Javier-metroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos. Perdón por molestarte tan tarde, pero es que me gustaría que me hicieras un dibujo, pero esta vez de Norion. Cuando lo hagas comenta en mi página de discusión. Esperaré tu respuesta. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 05:23 14 ago 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Re: Problemas en el chat Hola, . Ha sucedido un error en la última actualización y en consecuencia el chat ha dejado de funcionar, y puede que se mantenga inoperativo temporalmente; ya se está trabajando en Wikia para solucionarlo y con suerte estará disponible otra vez lo antes posible. Sobre la portada, la verdad es que es bastante extraño. Yo la veo bien, es decir, acorde a la última actualización (de ayer) y desde entonces no han habido más cambios. Intenta borrar el caché de tu navegador de Internet y actualizar la página. Si el problema persiste, avísame. Saludos.-- 14:42 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Hola, . Sí, el chat ya fanciona. Sobre la barra morada superior, sí, la he desactivado yo. No funcionaba correctamente en algunos navegadores, así que he decidido volver al sistema anterior. Dicha barra era "experimental", por decirlo de alguna forma, durante este tiempo hemos evaluado su funcionamiento, y por ahora es mejor volver al sistema anterior. Más allá de eso, la portada la ves bien, ¿no? Saludos.-- 16:37 16 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Puedes hacer éste? Hola Javier-metroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y sólo te quería preguntar si podías hacer el dibujo de SR388. Así que cuando termines o no puedas, me respondes. Te espero... Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 22:14 24 ago 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos wao me sorprende Re: Listas de especies Hola, . ¿Te refieres a crear el apartado "Biología de investigación" en la lista de especies? Está bien, siempre que contribuya al objetivo del artículo (que es enlistar todas las especies del juego), entonces no hay problema. Saludos.-- 13:07 28 ago 2012 (UTC) No creo que pueda... Hola Javier-metroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y, bueno..., me gustaría darte mi clave de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero el problema es que ¡NO PUEDO!. Así es, no puedo entrar a Internet, y por ende no puedo darte mi clave. Pero creo que puedo conseguirlo si voy a una zona que cuente con WI-FI, ¿no crees? Bueno, entonces cuando encuentre un lugar para entrar a Internet te aviso, ¿de acuerdo? Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 21:04 31 ago 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos habla sin sentido bueno se me olvido pero no me acordaba,bueno lei lo de tu wii y de todo eso buno talvez te ayude en diciembre04:06 1 sep 2012 (UTC)04:06 1 sep 2012 (UTC)thumb despistadoooo jope tio, conectateeee, se te olvido darme el apodo de smash bros brawl, y el mio es Sylux. 10:15 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Re:¿Cómo vas? e.e Hola Javi Metroid *-* Cuánto tiempo amigo xD No había visto el Blog de Metrox D:! Ya iré a leerlo y opinaré :D gracias por avisarme líder chico xD. Ah, y gracias por notar el cambio en mi avatar e.e, lo hice yo claro por las fiestas patrias de Chile *-* (tikitikiti~) Adiosito :D-- 19:53 5 sep 2012 (UTC) RE: Volviste Si, he vuelto y es un alegro. :D En este año había tenido una regresión a una Wiki llamada "Pokéespectáculos" (Me había invitado una amiga de la WikiDex) una Wiki donde se hacen Fandoms de Pokémon (Qué aunque sus usuarios estén entre los 13-17 debería tener clasificación +18 O__O) y me bannearon como 15 veces por "Ser molesto en su chat" y otras pelo#$%$&... Me cree una cuenta falsa para pasar desapercibido, pero luego me fui... Durante mis vacaciones de Inverno me dedique a mi viejo VisualBoy (Porqué mi GameBoy la había vendido). Me cree un Twitter (El cual puedes seguir es @SantiagoCasale ;D) Y empece a subir screenshots de mis gameplays. Esta semana, decidi volver a jugar Metroid (Que había hecho un fichero copiado de mi primera partida para jugar 100% pero había abandonado la idea), empece a reincorporar el Metroide en mi (Buscando Artworks, Screenshsots, Música, Etc.) y volví a MetroidOver la única Wiki donde solo me bloquearon una vez (Por abusar del sistema de logros) y decidí a hacer a lo que me dedico: Subir imágenes de calidad. ;D Bien que te hayas vuelto líder de Proyecto! :D Y mi avatar es de Samus descansando mientras juega al Famicom sacado de la guía oficial (Muy satírica xD) que pienso volver junto al manga de Metroid: Zero Mission porqué me perdí de mucho al leerlo como un comic normal... :S thumb P.D.: Ya que eres parte del proyecto especies, me gustaría añadir una criatura de Metroid Fusion en el Sector 1, nunca había visto algo semejante y no encuentro referencia en ninguna parte... --[[Usuario:Arceus dis pokemon|'El altísimo creador de Pokémon ]][[Usuario Discusión:Arceus dis pokemon|'Escucho tu plegaria' ]][[Especial:Contributions/Arceus dis pokemon|'Lee mis milagros']] 19:44 22 sep 2012 (UTC) hola Hola me gusto mucho tus fan arts de metroid y quisiera saber si me podrias ayudar a hacer una. Saludos Kakashisurusuge4 (discusión) 18:23 23 sep 2012 (UTC)kakashisurusuge4 Re: Nuevos emoticonos Hola, . Ahora mismo no es una prioridad, pero en cuanto pueda los pongo.-- 11:17 24 sep 2012 (UTC) hola soy yo de nuevo me gustaria que me hicieras un fanart de ridley por favor y samus peleando en el planeta zebes por favor. saludos. Kakashisurusuge4 (discusión) 21:34 28 sep 2012 (UTC)kakashisurusuge4 P.D: si necesitas contactarme este es mi e-mail: kakashisurusuge2@gmail.com ¿Me podrías ayudar? Hola Javier-metroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos. Supongo que ya has leido la trilogía Metroid: The Legend of Samus. Si no las has leido, te diré que son aburridas. Como ya leí las lecturas de la serie Metroid Kaos X, El retorno del Phazon y Los núcleos de Phazon, me he dado cuenta de que tienes un genio literario dentro de ti. Así que te pregunto: ¿PODRÍAS AYUDARME A MEJORARLAS? Espero que respondas, y por favor comenta. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 17:51 29 sep 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Hola, . Yo la veo bien, sin problemas y con toda el texto e imágenes intactas. ¿Sigues teniendo ese problema? Si es así, intenta borrar el caché de tu navegador e intentando de nuevo. Avísame si el problema persiste. Venom weeds ha sido borrada.-- 19:17 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias me gusto mucho ;) . Saludos :D Kakashisurusuge4 (discusión) 16:45 9 oct 2012 (UTC)kakashisurusuge4 Chat Hola me gustaria poder preguntarte algo en el chat de metroidover. Saludos ;) Kakashisurusuge4 (discusión) 02:45 16 oct 2012 (UTC)''kakashisurusuge4 Hola ;) ¿es cierto lo que dice este articulo :http://es.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Impulso_de_Brazo ? es que yo ya lo he intentado y ni me sale. Kakashisurusuge4 (discusión) 20:50 19 oct 2012 (UTC)kakashisurusuge4 Re: Se borro la discusión de un usuario -- 18:48 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Yo aqui toy Hola, pues gracias, me demore bastante en hacerlo para que quedase "Neta Cumbia en Chida Jerga"y tengo otros dibujos en mi web( SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM), y por cierto, reviso Metroidover casi todos los dias por lo que puedes contacatar conmigo cuando quieras. Saludos! -- 23:06 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Mi perfil no sale Hola, . Yo puedo ver tu perfil perfectamente, puede que sea un problema de tu explorador. Si estás utilizando Internet Explorer, te recomiendo cambiar a Firefox o Chrome, y si ya estás utilizando alguno de esos y el problema persiste intenta borrando las cookies y analizando tu ordenador en busca de virus. Si no se soluciona, avísame. Saludos.-- 20:31 23 oct 2012 (UTC) ¿Cómo creaste esas categorías? Hola Javier-metroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos. He visto que create varias categorías, así que se me ocurrió crear las categorías '''Lugares ardientes' y Lugares congelados. Pero al parecer no sé cómo crearlas. ¿Entonces me ayudarás? Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 17:34 25 oct 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos P.D. Me gustaría que me ayudaras a crear una... Bueno, te lo explicaré en el próximo mensaje. ¿Quieres ayudarme a rehacerlo? Hola Javier-metroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos. Perdona por enviarte otro mensje tan pronto. Es que se me ocurrió crear unas fan fiction ''que tomen el lugar de la trilogía ''Metroid: The Legend of Samus llamada Metroid: The Adventure of Samus Aran, y me gustaría que me ayudaras escribiendo la trama en mi página de discusión. Perdona por molestar, pero creo que ayudaste a Supermetroid a crear esas fan fiction que hizo. POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 17:48 25 oct 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Hola soy el nuevo He notado que eres muy famoso por acá y quisiera pedirte una opinión sobre un Fan Fic que estoy haciendo. Además me gustaria hablar un día contigo para ver si lo que dice Daisy sería verdad sobre que eres muy amigable, porque realmente no conozco mucho a nadie, te digo lo del Fan Fic porque soy un lector de libros hasta la muerte y eso significa que escribo mucho espero que no te aburras es un poco largo hasta ahora. Adiós.DarkSuperS (discusión) 22:51 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola Gracias por comentar sobre mi Fan Fic, leí el primer capítulo de la mayoría de los tuyos (solo comente en los núcleos de phazon) lo que me recuerda si te gusta mi historia creo un Capítulo o sub capítulo cada día. Y algo me díce que lees porque normalmente el leer es el que te da la capacidad e imaginación para crear algo como esa historia. También quería decirte que pensaba hacer en mi historia que el phazon regresara, mas decídi hacer algo distinto, en cuanto termine todas las sub secciones del capítulo 2 ( unas 10 para arriba) hare un capítulo llamado tecnología pirata: creaciones del mal, en la primera sub sección el milagro de los piratas creare dos nuevas sustancias...Tendras que esperar el capítulo si quieres saber.DarkSuperS (discusión) 21:48 7 nov 2012 (UTC). Holaaa :D Javi Metrooooid hola amigo :3 Si, volví :D, extrañaba editar en Metroidover :(, pero creo que ahora lo haré más seguido xD Amigo, necesito que hagas un favor por mi, puedes crear el artículo Compuerta Mk VII D:? (El título original del link está en inglés, para los que intentan buscar el artículo con su nombre en ingles, pero luego lo renombras en castellano) Si no quieres hacerlo te enviaré a Ridley xD Adiosito e.e -- 19:42 19 nov 2012 (UTC) Pues... ... Que gane el mejor ;) -- 00:12 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Re: Hola Hola, Javier-metroid. Quería darte las gracias por dejar un mensaje en mi discusión. Por cierto: ni chico ni chica: zoomer. Y más tarde que la bienvenida que me has dado tú, es la respuesta que te estoy dando yo (esque he estado unos días liado: tenía que afilarme los pinchos, que esto de se zoomer... XD). A mi también me gusta la saga Alien (ni que decirte que mis primos son Xenoformos, mi foto de perfil es la que tiene mi prima en su carné de conducir naves, XD). Pues nada más. Cualquier duda que tenga te la pregunto. Adiós. Daliisekai (discusión) 20:25 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Me echabas de menos?? Me echabas de menos, me alegro de volver a verte, voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda y más a metroidover, por cierto, te espero en el mesenger, tengo ordenador nuevo, y quiero estrenar el mesenger con tigo. 14:36 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Re: Contribuciones Hola, . Revisaré las contribuciones y tomaré las medidas oportunas, gracias por avisar. Saludos.-- 21:48 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Re: Creé una página existente . Por cierto, tus ediciones y artículos están muy bien trabajados y estructurados, muchas gracias por todo. Saludos.-- 15:47 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Re: Situación de categorías y borrado de página Hola, . Sí, me parece que es un buen cambio. Sobre lo del artículo, ya está hecho. Saludos.-- 13:24 18 ene 2013 (UTC) Juegos de Metroid ¡¡¡Javi, loco!!! ¿Sabes aonde puedo descargarme los juegos de Metroid de NES, SNES, GB, GBC, GBA y eso? (menos los de GC, NDS y Wii) Lo siento Si, lo de la Siraña Alfa fue un error, no volverá a pasar. Por cierto: Sabes como hacer lo que pasa en la página de Zoramaster97? lo del pirata espacial abajo a la derecha siempre? Esque me interesaría ponerlo en mi página. Por último: que opinas de la categoría "enfermedades". Me parece quizá un poco inecesaria :P. Hay muy pocos articulos con ella y creo que no se la pueden añadir muchos artículos. Un saludo Zoomer: 20:01 5 feb 2013 (UTC) Helios He visto que has dejado un mensaje en la página de Discusión de Metrox sobre Helios y coincido contigo. Creo que fue él quien creo la página Rayo Motosierra y tuve que rebanarle los sesos para hacerla un poco "decente": Lo único que había hecho era copiar lo que ponía en Wikitroid sobre el Chanisaw beam, pegarlo en el traductor de Google y pegarlo aquí ¬¬. Bueno, una vez más gracias por todo. 20:37 7 feb 2013 (UTC) Edito: ¿Sobre que hora te sueles conectar al chat? Hora GTM + 01 (porque vives en España). Re: Horarios No me gusta mucho decir el lugar donde vivo, ya que es un planeta lleno de zoomers que muy pocas personas conocen, pero estoy pasando las vacaciones en la Tierra, en España para ser más exactos. Es un lugar un tanto raro, todo está lleno de criaturas rosadas con dos patas y unos apendices que les salen del cuerpo de varios colores y texturas a los que creo que llaman "ropa". Bueno, yo cuando suelo estar editando Metroidover suele ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tarde (soy un zoomer con algo de vaca, creo), pero los días libres normalmente puedo conectarme cuando sea. Bueno, a ver si te veo algún día. 19:10 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Imagen permanente Metrox ya me ha dicho como poner una imagen permanente en una página de perfil. Hay que copiar este código en el modo fuente: [[archivo:Imagen]] [[Articulo]] Tienes que cambiar "imagen" por la imagen que quieres poner (imagino que será un puffo) y "''Artículo"' por el artículo que quieras que aparezca al lado de la imagen (en mi caso. Zoomer) Puedes cambiar los pixeles, pero yo no lo he tocado porque no quiero hacerun destrozo. Pasate por mi perfil y mira como me ha quedado. Un saludo: 13:21 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Te propongo un trato... Escucha, Javier-metroid, tengo una propuesta: Yo creo artículos de habitaciones y tú de objetos. Hay algunos objetos de ''Metroid Prime que necesitan un artículo. Además, si mejoras los artículos que creo, te lo voy a agradecer de alguna manera. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 02:02 12 feb 2013 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos P.D. ¿Es cierto? Yo digo que hace más o menos de un año que no le escribo a nadie. Re: Página repetida Hola, . La página que mencionas "Proyector Holografico" (sin tilde) no existe. ¿Estás seguro que te referías a esa? Saludos.-- 12:32 15 feb 2013 (UTC) Re: Página repetida . -- 16:30 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Re: Cosillas . Saludos.-- 12:15 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Me paso a saludar Holas Javier, ¿Qué tal todo? No es que sea mi "regreso épico" pero me volvio esa costumbre de ojear metroidover más seguido :P Y eso. Saludos! -- 19:59 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: Ediciones innecesarias Hola, . Sí, llevo unas cuantas semanas un poco ocupadas, y no he podido concentrarme en Metroidover todo lo que me hubiese gustado. Espero "liberarme" dentro de poco y ya reiniciar algunas cosas que tengo pendientes, como la guía de Metroid: Zero Mission. De cualquier forma, cada dos días o así reviso los cambios recientes y los mensajes. Voy a revisar las ediciones que comentas, gracias por avisar. Muchas gracias también por el apoyo y la colaboración cuando no estoy por aquí, realmente es apreciada. Saludos.-- 18:38 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Necesito ayuda! Me gustaria que me ayudars a conocer metroidover porque estoy más verde que una manzana.~ SA-XD~ Re: Artículo 2000 ¡Felicidades! Muchas gracias por tu colaboración, al fin hemos llegado a la marca de los 2000 artículos. Y por supuesto que eso significa que recibes una distinción especial en tu página de usuario; la recibirás a lo largo de esta semana. ¡Muchas gracias! -- 14:10 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: Hola, . He notado que sueles revisar los cambios recientes y corregir las ediciones incorrectas de otros usuarios, eso es muy útil, ayuda a mejorar Metroidover y "limpia" un poco los cambios recientes. Muchas gracias por ello. Si estás interesado, puedo ofrecerte las herramientas de reversor, lo cual te ayudará bastante a la hora de revisar la actividad reciente siempre que decidas hacerlo, gracias a un botón de reversión que te permitirá deshacer de forma automática las últimas ediciones de un usuario (de forma más rápida e intuitiva que con la opción "deshacer"). Es muy útil a la hora de patrullar los cambios recientes, y puede serte útil de vez en cuando. Si estás interesado en la herramienta, avísame. Saludos.-- 22:24 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Al chat... Lo del nombre HeartOfPlasma' ([[Usuario Discusión:HeartOfPlasma|'Discusión']] · [[Especial:Contributions/HeartOfPlasma|'Contribuciones']]) Re: Dos cosas Hola, . Voy a revisar lo que dices, aunque algunas ediciones no son necesariamente malas si corrigen algunos detalles de los artículos, aunque sean menores. Daré un vistazo. Por cierto, puede que aunque no responda inmediatamente los mensajes, los haya visto. Gracias y saludos.-- 21:07 31 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: Dos cosas Hola, . He estado muy ocupado los últimos días y no he podido revisar cambios recientes ni las últimas discusiones. Ya a partir de la próxima semana me pondré cien por ciento en ello; revisaré las ediciones realizadas, te daré las herramientas de reversión y la distinción por el artículo #2000 y revisaré las páginas de discusión. Gracias por los avisos, y hasta entonces. Saludos.-- 22:20 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Re: Voy de viaje Entendido, gracias por el aviso.-- 17:15 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Herramientas de reversor Hola, . Te explico, la verdad es que es muy fácil: * Todo gira alrededor de Especial:CambiosRecientes y los historiales de los artículos. Si entras a Cambios Recientes notarás que al lado de todas las ediciones que no sean tuyas o mías aparecerá un "'!" Eso significa que la edición no ha sido patrullada, es decir, que no ha sido revisada. * El otro cambio es el botón "revertir" que aparece tanto al final de cada edición en Cambios Recientes, en el historial y en los resúmenes de edición. Este botón con un sólo clic revierte todas las ediciones de un mismo usuario hasta el último editor diferente. Te explico: si el el artículo, por ejemplo, Samus Aran ha sido editado 5 veces, 3 veces por el usuario A primero y después por el usuario B, tanto en Cambios Recientes como en el Historial de ese artículo aparecerán como últimas la última edición del usuario B. Al hacer clic en revertir reviertes el artículo ha como estaba antes de que fuese editado por B, es decir, borras todas sus últimas ediciones a ese artículo, incluso si son más de una. ** Este botón se diferencia de otro botón parecido que es "Deshacer" en el sentido de que con deshacer simplemente deshaces la última edición hecha, mientras que con revertir reviertes todas las ediciones de un mismo usuario. Pero, '''cuidado, al apretar "revertir" no te solicita una confirmación (es decir, no vas el editor donde tienes que hacer clic en Grabar la página), sino que sucede de forma inmediata. Ahora que ya conocer ambas herramientas, viene lo siguiente: * En Cambios Recientes, habrás notado que al lado de cada edición sale la hora y unos enlaces que ponen "Dif" e "Hist". Estos están disponibles para todos, seguramente ya los habrás utilizado alguna vez. Con "hist" vas al historial de la página y con "dif" vas a las diferencias entre ediciones. Para marcar una edición como revisada (es decir, que desaparezca el "!'") debes hacer clic en "Dif", revisar las ediciones que se hayan hecho y hacer clic en el botón "Marcar como revisado". De esa manera sabrás que ya has revisado esa edición y yo sabré que no tengo que revisarla otra vez. Igualmente, las ediciones que ya no tengan el signo ! sabrás que ya han sido revisadas. '¿Significa esto que tienes que revisar todas las ediciones que se hagan? No. Basta que revises las ediciones que consideres sospechosas o que creas que pueden tener algún problema, vamos, más o menos como has estado haciendo hasta ahora. La diferencia es que si encuentras algo que está mal, solamente pulsas revertir y ya está, no tienes que deshacer manualmente los cambios. Lo que yo suelo hacer es revisar ediciones al azar, y si en una de ellas encuentro algo raro, pues vigilo más antentamente las ediciones de ese usuario en particular. De igual manera más atención a usuarios nuevos o problemáticos y menos a los ya conocidos o que confíes. Por ejemplo, yo ya nunca revisaba las ediciones tuyas o de TheTrueDarkness, entre otros, porque ya confiaba en que estuviesen bien. Me parece que eso es todo, si tienes dudas o problemas no dudes en avisarme. Saludos.-- 20:50 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Re: Demasiadas oportunidades Hola, . Revisaré con cuidado todas las ediciones suyas de los últimos días, de todas formas, el hacer ediciones pequeñas (siempre y cuando tengan alguna utilidad) no es algo necesariamente malo, y si expande algunas frases cortas por otras más completas y mejores, pues incluso está bien. No he visto aún las ediciones; echaré una mirada a todas y veré si está violando alguna de nuestras políticas. Saludos.-- 15:10 19 may 2013 (UTC) hola javier te quisieras conectar al chat un rato De Kai (discusión) 14:17 22 may 2013 (UTC) perdon de Samus 333 XD el chat diabolico hey javier en el chat me meto y despues de un rato no puedo escribir cuando le doy a F5 para refrescar la pagina desapareces y no puedo escribir que pasa? De Kai (discusión) sorry de andres Un nuevo dibujo Hola Javier no se porque razon pero me gustan muchos tus dibujos y quisiera que me hicieras uno nuevo podria ser la Nave Botella? no eso es mucho te demorarias siglos creo XD , mejor algo mas simple XD que tal la Samus Hacercandoce a un Leviatan yo se que eso no es una escena del juego pero mola la idea no? De Kai (discusión) ay odio mi tonta firma y me da flojera cambiarla pero que mas puedo hacer